


Blushes and Betas

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aroace! Deceit, Banter, Blushing, Fluff, Flustered Deceit, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Patton is mentioned, Pet Store, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Queerplatonic Relationships, logicality mention, mild flirting, qpp, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Declan is in town and visiting Beckett, and that silly enby won't stop being a sap. Really, he would be mad if he didn't care about them so much.NOTE! I do not own TLHR or Beckett, they belong to Finn, and his fic "This Love Hate Relationship". You can read it allhere.





	Blushes and Betas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“You do know that you don’t have to wait here with me, right? We can meet up for lunch or something after my shift.”

Declan felt a small smile pulling on the corner of his mouth. This was approximately the fifth time that Beckett had mentioned that they didn’t need Declan to stay at the pet store with them, even though they knew that Declan’s response would be the same every single time.

Without even bothering to look up from where he was watching the colorful beta fish swim around their tank leisurely, Declan raised his voice and called back to where Beckett was rearranging the cat food. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Beckett peaked out between the aisles, their freckled face contorted into a pout. “I just don’t want you to be bored. You’ve been watching those fish swim in circles for an hour now.”

Declan hummed, glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye. “I like them. Plus you sold Janice.”

Beckett laughed and Declan smiled, pleased to have brought out the sound from the other. “The corn snake? Dec, you can’t even keep a snake on the road.”

Finally, Declan looked up from the fish tank, watching as Beckett pushed the last bag of cat food onto the shelf and made their way over. “I didn’t say that I wanted her. I just enjoyed her company. You know that Gina is my one and only.”

“Your one and only, huh? Forgetting someone?” Declan rolled his eyes at the way that Beckett was wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re revolting.”

Beckett grinned. “Yeah, but you like me.”

“Debatable.”

Declan crossed his arms as Beckett moved closer. He tried in vain to smother the odd giddy feeling rising in his chest that was slowly but surely becoming less unusual with the presence of Beckett in his life.

“Come on, Declan, say that you looooove me.” The mischievous grin on Beckett’s face really should have been more concerning, but Declan only felt amused.

Declan wrinkled up his nose in a faux disgusted expression, shaking his head. “Nope. Absolutely not. I tolerate you, at best.”

“That’s not what Patton said. He said that you miss me all the time!”

Declan frowned, internally cursing Patton and his loud mouth. Traitor. “He must have been mistaken. Or thinking about himself and the miniature professor.”

Beckett’s grin only widened despite Declan’s words, and he had barely a second to brace himself before they were leaning in and placing a loud smack of a kiss right on the tip of his nose.

Instantly, Declan felt his cheeks flare red in embarrassment. He sputtered uselessly as Beckett’s eyes lit up.

“Aw! You do like me!” Their finger came up to poke at Declan’s bright red cheek. He batted it away instantly, his blush darkening as he glared at Beckett. “Absolutely adorable.”

Declan’s glare darkened. He tried to ignore the warmth from his cheeks growing to his ears and shoved Beckett’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

“Never.” Their eyes were bright, this time with less mirth and a bit more fondness. Somehow that look in their eyes only managed to fluster Declan further.

“Don’t you have a job to do?” 

Beckett hummed in contemplation. “Yeah, I guess I do. But you know I like you too, right?”

Completely overwhelmed, Declan buried his burning face in his hands and took a moment to compose himself. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again, his voice cracking mortifyingly. “Yes.”

God, he would die if anyone else ever saw him like this.

Slowly, his hands were pulled from his face, and Declan looked up to see Beckett watching him with the most saccharine expression on their face. “Good.” They lifted Declan’s right hand and pressed a quick kiss to the back of his knuckles.

Declan felt his blush finally beginning to die down and he sighed in exasperation. “You’re a huge sap.”

“I know.” Beckett said, dropping his hand and shrugging. They took a step back, as if they knew that Declan would need a bit of space after such an overwhelming display of affection. “One more hour and we can go get pizza, okay?” They turned, already heading back towards the front of the store.

Declan relaxed, his blush fully receding and a scrap of his dignity finally coming back. “Okay. But you’re paying.”

Beckett’s laugh rang loud and clear through the little pet shop, and Declan allowed himself a full smile in return.


End file.
